1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bait dispensers, and more particularly, to a bait dispenser which is formed in cooperation with a bait container and is capable of dispensing live bait through the end of the dispenser by manipulation of dispenser jaws. The dispenser may be used to contain and dispense substantially any variety of bait such as crickets, grasshoppers and the like, one at a time, without damaging the bait in the dispensing operation.
Fishing is a sport which is enjoyed by many persons who object to the actual handling of the bait necessary to attract and take the particular type of fish sought. For example, when fishing for bream, particularly in southern waters, a common bait is the cricket, which many people object to handling. Furthermore, such live bait as crickets and grasshoppers are quite easily dropped or lost when retrieved from conventional bait containers because of the natural propensity of the bait to move suddenly and elude the grasp of the handler. Additionally, such bait has a tendency to escape from conventional containers and closures when the lids are removed as the handler reaches for the bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, bait containers and dispensing apparatus have been generally limited to wire cages or alternative containers such as the bait holder and dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,986 to C. S. Williamson. This bait dispenser includes a box having sides constructed of wire mesh, with apertures around the periphery of the top, and pincher means fitted with a sponge or similar soft interior coating to grasp the bait and hold it in position for hooking.
Another prior art bait dispenser apparatus is the fishing bait container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,570 to E. Horton. The container disclosed in this patent is characterized by a tubular mesh container having a splined end member capped by a removable stopper, which end member is large enough to accommodate a cricket, grasshopper or other live bait. When the bait is located inside the splined member, a hook may be inserted in one of the parallel apertures formed in the splined member and thrust through the bait; the stopper may then be removed from the end of the splined member and the bait removed while embedded in the hook.
Yet another prior art bait dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,705 to J. Woodcock, which dispenser includes a cylindrically shaped container having a conical shaped member on one end with a slot and a hole on the dispensing end of the cone. The cone end also includes a clamp member mounted on the cone adjacent the hole to permit trapping a cricket, grasshopper or other bait as the bait attempts to exit the cone through the hole. The bait may then be hooked through the slot as it is held motionless by the clamp, thereby eliminating the necessity of handling the bait during the hooking operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bait dispenser which is capable of carrying and dispensing a quantity of live bait one at a time through a slotted dispensing mechanism located at one end of the container without the necessity of handling the bait.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved bait dispenser which prevents the inadvertent loss of bait as bait is dispensed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bait dispenser which is capable of quickly and easily segregating a single bait entity and securely positioning the bait in a configuration to be easily pierced by a fish hook prior to dispensing the bait.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bait dispenser which is capable of holding individual items of bait substantially motionless and in a configuration to be easily hooked while the hook is inserted therein, and which subsequently permits dispensing of the bait without damaging the bait.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved bait dispenser for dispensing live bait, which dispenser is capable of selectively dispensing a single bait entity in the discretion of the handler without the necessity of touching the bait during the dispensing operation and without releasing other bait in the dispensing process.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved bait dispenser which is characterized by a slotted, blunt dispensing end which defines a pair of dispensing jaws or mandibles, each having a manipulating lever for selectively widening or narrowing the slot, and further including a plunger member for blocking the passageway defined by the bait dispenser to insure capture and hooking of a single bait entity at a time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bait dispenser which includes a closed, slotted end member having a pair of cooperating levers for manipulating the size of the slot and a plunger positioned adjacent and to the rear of the slot for blocking the exit of a bait entity to insure positive hooking of a single bait entity through the slot as the bait entity is confined in a limited space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bait dispenser which is characterized by a container for carrying a supply of live bait and a dispensing means in cooperation with the container which includes a pair of mandibles or jaws separated and defined by a slot and having a plurality of vertically oriented, spaced and flexible bands across the ends of the jaws to permit controlled exit of bait from the container one at a time.